The Art of Revenge
by KuroKapulo
Summary: It has been a decade since Asuna and Aki met. Now having the oppurtunity, Aki takes this chance to reunite with her cousin from long ago. She missed the adventures and girl talk, but Aki could have never imagined going on actual adevntures. Asuna insists on going into Aincrad together, now being held within a virtual world, they both begin to realize the true meaning of friendship.
1. chapter 1

**Hello my marvelous readers, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my story. I'm a little rusty since I haven't written stories for quite a while. This will be a crossover between Sword Art Online and Masamune Kun no Revenge, the story will be semi-canon to make things more interesting and this all takes place before sword art online.** **Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 _Chapter 1_

Unexpected Happenings 

It was a warm crisp sunny afternoon, the cherry blossoms began to wither away, falling ever so gracefully upon the pavement. It's been a decade since she's seen her cousin Asuna, being that we both lived in different cities and never had time to form plans together because of their studies and parents having their heads wrapped around controlling their large businesses.

"Driver, how long will it be before we arrive at the Yuuki residence?"

The chauffeur grunted lightly in response, "we shall be there momentarily miss Aki." Was all the man said before continuing the long quiet drive towards their destination.

Aki's phone buzzed, receiving a text from her long-term boyfriend Makabe.

'Hey, have you made it to Asuna's place yet?! ;)'

With a small sigh, the ebony haired girl replied

'Almost. I should be there soon though, Bakabe!' Aki has a goofy grin on her face as she texted that last part before sending it.

"I can't believe it's been so long..." Closing her eyes, she began to imagine all the joyous things they've done as children.

"Hey! Aki! Look at these cute roses I've found!" A cheerful little Asuna cried out to her cousin.

"Hey.. don't shout so loudly." Small Adagaki replied, walking towards to where Asuna stood.

"Wow! There is red and blue!" Fascinated by the colors, Aki gently plucked both of them from their rightful bushes and handed her just as amazed friend the pink rose. The blue one respectfully chosen for Aki herself.

"I bestow you the pink rose because you are very playful and sweet. You also show tender love that no one in this entire world can compare to." The dark haired princess whispered, having a delicate yet modest tone when she spoke.

The pinkish-brown haired girl was in a state of shock and ephouria. Asuna reached for Aki's cheek and smiled softly, "I believe the blue rose represents sincerity and grace. You express high morales and have a high sense of serenity, we fit together perfectly, and just know even if we are separated, I'll always be thinking of you... my AkiSuteki.." The little child finished saying, giggling as she sniffed the pink rose. Blue hues gazed upon an angel that day, it was a sight Adagaki would never forget.

Aki's phone buzzed off again, getting another text from Makabe, 'I know you'll miss me like crazy, just know I love you honey 3'.

The twin tailed girl blushed as a reaction to his reply, immediately texting back, 'Yeah, I love you too darling ;)' the girl chuckled before sending her message.

Their relationship at first was a bit bumpy, not being aware of the whole revenge ordeal Masamune was planning to reign down upon her. After a few weeks, the tension began to fade away and Aki began to realize... 'even if memories of the past were wonderful, making new memories is even better'. That's when Adagaki finally had the courage to confront Makabe and express her true love for his current self. Since then, they've been inseparable, and Aki couldn't have been more happier.

"We have arrived m'lady." The chauffeur got out of the car and opened the door for Aki.

The woman gasped at the sight that bestowed her. A young angelic looking woman with beautiful light brown locks flowing gently in the wind as she stood right upon her patio.

Adagaki herself wanted to cry from all the nostalgia that overwhelmed her senses.

"Welcome back, my AkiSuteki." Asuna's voice cracked, a bright smile appearing on her perky face.

"Please take a seat on my bed, I'll go whip us up some warm tea and a tray of chocolate chip cookies." Asuna exited out of her room while Aki was left waiting patiently, admiring all the neat possessions her cousin had.

The girl with braided hair came back a few minutes later with the drinks and treats.

"It's been so long since we've little parties like this." The woman giggled softly, sitting down next to her guest.

"It's as if I was reliving the moments back when we were kids." With a soft exhale, Asuna gently gripped her teacup.

"I knew it was going to be a while before we met again.. but I didn't imagine it would take this long." The dark haired woman shook her head, hardly believing ten years flew by so quickly.

"Indeed.." was all her cousin responded with, nearly coming out as a whisper.

"There are many fantastic shops and cafés I would like to take you to, I know a great restaurant down by the ice cream parlor we used to go to as kids."

There was a gentle knock upon the door, a petite woman walking in with a few boxes. "Miss Asuna, a couple of packages has just arrived for you." The maid smiled, placing big cardboard boxes on top of her dresser.

"Thank you, Linda."

Waving her hand dismissively, the worker finally leaving.

"That really hits home for me." The dark haired beauty responded, gently sipping the warm tea with elegance. "it's been a pretty wild ride for me these past few years.. I can tell you that much. It somehow ended up with me getting a boyfriend in the end, what are the chances." The princesses both chuckled.

"I'm very happy for you, I fully support whomever you choose, I know you make the right choices in the end." With such heart touching words, Aki couldn't help but lay a hand against the back of Asuna's.

"I want to know all the things you've done over the past 10 years." Aki stated.

Blue hues flashed open towards the chestnut haired girl that sat next to her.

Asuna's body began to tense up a bit, now circling her index finger around the rim of her cup.

"I haven't... Well..." She was at a loss for words.

"It's been such a long time since I've actually felt happy."

Aki was quite shocked at her response, now gripping her own teacup a little tightly.

"Wh-what do you mean...? Your friends? Family?"

The emotionally distressed adult shook her head, lightly tapping her feet against the carpet.

"My mother does not allow me to have friends at school, or speak with anyone outside this mansion.. she's literally trapped me in a bird cage."

Sighing softly, brown hues stared over to where her cousin was.

"I'm sorry to trouble you with this, I know it's a lot to take in but, what I'm saying is true.. I feel as if I have no control over my own life anymore."

Getting up, the woman opened the boxes, pulling out nervegear headsets.

"Aki.. there's a whole new world that we both can explore together. I want to share the same experience, adventure in a virtual reality where rules don't exist."

Coming over to where her confused cousin was, Asuna handed her one of the headsets.

"These will transfer all your nerves into the system so you can actually have the ability to feel."

Aki was a bit hesitant on taking it, but in the end she accepted them anyway.

"I'm not sure about this, Asuna. Is this even safe?" The girl began to inspect the weird device, turning it over and around.

"It has been approved by the official developers of this product that this is guaranteed safe for all users." The light haired princess rubbed Adagaki's back, trying to bring her comfort.

"I-I guess I'll give it a try." Aki finally caved in, getting her phone out to text Makabe just in case he messaged her about something important.

'Hey, I'll be gone for a while. Asuna introduced me to this new headgear set, and I'm about to experience what it's like in the virtual world.'

Sending the message, the dark haired individual set the phone down upon the dresser beside her.

A few minutes later, Asuna set up both of their equipments, placing the headset on Aki.

"When I say so, you will yell out 'link start'!"

Placing on her own headgear, Asuna gently held Aki's hand for assurance and then counted to 3.

"One.. two... three..!"

"Link start!!" Both of them yelled, their nerves in the process of being transferred into the system.

"AGH!!" Aki screamed a bit, looking around and seeing nothing but open plains. She had on white and blue armor set with black knee high boots, a beige colored cloak to go with it.

Looking around, she noticed Asuna had the same type of outfit, but hers were red and white. Her boots were a light brown color and slightly above the ankle. Her cloak was a dark shade of brown.

"Come on! We should probably start battling!" The chestnut haired girl got all giddy, grabbing her partners hand, beginning to run out into the field.

"A-Asuna wait!!" The girl clumsily followed the warrior, now ending up far out within the plain fields.

A low squeal could be heard about 20 feet away from them, when both girls looked, a huge boar with sharp tusks was seen waking around the area.

"M-maybe we should log off, I don't really feel comfortable in this world."

Asuna remained silent, taking out the blade she kept strapped to her waist. Getting into position, she targeted the creature, running towards it with such smooth momentum.

"Hyahhh!!!" The natural born fighter sliced through the beast a couple times, seeing it explode into colorful blue glowing shards.

"You should at least give it a try first, Aki." Asuna turned to her, brushing her light strands of hair behind her ear, smiling,

"Unleash your inner instincts."

A gust of wind blew over, the sun shining upon the backside, it alluminated around Asuna's body presenting an actual angel that graced Aki's presence.

Suddenly determination surged through her veins, overcoming all of the other senses.

Gripping her own blade, Aki aggroed another boar nearby, charging full speed and within a few seconds, the enemy perished, turning into shards.

Asuna felt so infatuated with the way her cousins attitude changed, proving her self worth with just one strike of the blade. Walking over to where her partner stood, the red clothed girl captured her in a warm embrace. The sudden realization hit Aki when the girl she's been apart from for so long, was here, her own body pressed up against hers. Tears formed, the twin tailed girl returning Asuna's embrace.

"It's been too long.."

Both girls began to feel vibrations, suddenly a burst of light was seen, now transferred to the Town of Beginnings. They were surrounded by other players, to which all of them were puzzled by this sudden teleport.

People began to question what was happening, basic questions such as 'why are we here? what's going on? who brought us here?' All of a sudden, people began to change into their real human appearance, the girls turning into boys and vice versa. They were all blocked by a huge shield bubble surrounding the area, players trying to break free.

"You're a dude!!" Two men said in sync as one of them turned into his actual form. "You told me you were an actual girl in real life!" "And you told me you were an actual girl in real life too!" They both continued yelling.

"A-Asuna... does this normally happen in virtual reality games?" Aki grabbed ahold of her shoulder, feeling a bit uneasy by what is occurring.

"I'm not sure... I don't believe this is a standard operation the game developed... at least from what I've read about it." The chestnut beauty gazed around the area, being cautious.

A huge digital screen popped up in the middle of the town square, a man with silver hair and a tress of it running down the right side of his face appeared.

"Hello my fellow Sword Art Online players, I am humble to see you all take an interest concerning all the development put into this game. I am Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online. I should go over the general rules of this virtual universe so that you may put them to use once I release you."

"You are crazy! You can't keep us here against our will!" A random man yelled, pulling up the option settings. The gamer tried to find the log or button but to his dismay, there was no button for that.

"W-wait.. what happened to it!"

Everyone began panicking, all of them trying to look for the log out option.

"Silence!" The creator of the game yelled, causing everyone to go silence at how loud he was being.

"As I was discussing, there are certain rules in this world that you must comply to. Number 1 you will no longer have the option to leave the game unless you complete all 100 floors in Aincrad. Number 2 you are not immortal beings within the virtual world, once your health bar reaches zero, you will no longer exist here or in the real world." Everyone gasped at such a horrific statement, all of them now feeling uneasy.

Aki gulped nervously, her heart racing at the thought of dying in a virtual reality setting. At this point, she wished all of this was a dream.

"You may all form guilds to help you on your journey to clearing each level. There are also rare spawns that will occur at a specific time on some levels of Aincrad, dropping valuable armor and trinkets. I suggest you take that to memory as you pass through each floor. Also, some chests in dungeons will contain reviving orbs for you to cast on a fellow party member, but remember it must be used within 10 seconds of them dying. I shall let you all go on your merry way, good luck, and stay alive."

He laughed before de-screening.

Asuna and Aki both had an expression of dread clearly written on their faces.

"No.. not normal at all.."

 _A few days later.._

Come on.. pick up..." Makabe chanted, calling his girlfriend for the 4th time today. He hasn't been getting any calls or replies from his princess so it really concerned him as to what was going on.

He's called Mr. Adagaki a day who and he explained that Mrs. Yuuki had everything under control. Which was rather odd since if she did, Masamune would've already gotten a response or some message back from Aki.

"Damn it.." Frustrated, the young man sat down on his computer and began scrolling around, looking at the daily news articles and something in particular caught his eye.

"Nervegear headsets deemed deadly by FullDive company officials... The nervegear's high density microwave transceivers allow access to the brains nerves, allowing it to process the five senses.. if the headset is attempted to be taken off, the person will die instantly due to high powered microwaves.."

a sharp gasp was heard from the boy, his hands trembling as he remembered the last message Aki sent.

 _Hey, I'll be gone for a while. Asuna introduced me to this new headgear set, and I'm about to experience what it's like in the virtual world._

"No... fuck!!! Fuck! No!" Masamune quickly got up, grabbing his jacket as he scrammed out the door.

Ever since that horrific announcement made by the owner himself, Asuna and Aki have been striving to make sure they both stay alive.

Now both of them own a townshouse in the Town of Beginnings, they still haven't beaten the first level yet, mostly because people were afraid of even attempting to kill the boss.

"You know.. I heard there was going to be a meet up in the arena tomorrow, maybe we should join and see what all the hustle is about."

Asuna hummed softly, stirring the boars meet soup they were having for dinner.

"Yeah.. maybe.." Aki's tone sounded distant, and this did not go unnoticed by her close cousin.

"What's the matter..?" Asuna blinked, walking over with two bowls, handing one to Aki.

"It's just... I can't believe we're stuck here.. what if we never get out... what if our bodies just rot away as we sit here in a world that isn't actual reality..."

The ebony haired girl sighed softly, taking a few sips of her meal. Her stomach grumbled, feeling satisfied with how good the soup was.

"It's good.."

She smiled softly towards her pinkish-brown haired friends direction.

"It's okay.." Asuna gently placed a hand on top of Aki's, mirroring the smile she had.

"We'll both make it out of here alive.. as long as we're together."

Feeling assured, the twin tailed girl couldn't help but grunt in agreement.

"Yeah... together."

 _End of chapter 1_


	2. Is it Fate?

**[A/N] RedAce16- I appreciate your feedback! Please continue reading my upcoming chapters. :) As for your questions, I will remember to place POV points throughout chapters so you will have a better understanding of who's thoughts are playing out. As for the Asuna and Kirito's connection, I will not automatically put them together. Chemistry plays a big part in stories and I would like to have them gradually build their relationship in a way that leaves the reader satisfied. The whole sword art online arc will somewhat play out the same way in my story, but it'll mostly be acted out differently since it's not intriguing to see the same scene played out in writing IMO. Plus I would like to stay original as I can. I will also be sure to give character development to the characters you do not recognize. I want each of my characters to relate with my audience in some way.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _Is it Fate?_

 ** _Asuna's POV_**

 _Sometimes... I wonder why things had to end up the way they did.. was it simply punishment for being selfish for wanting to have a taste of freedom? Was it the fact I persisted my cousin to join without any regards to how she felt? It was probably both._

 _I lay in bed against the cold sheets that wrapped around my delicate skin. I feel movement a few inches away from me, it was of course Aki trying to find the comfortable position to sleep in._

 _Tomorrow would be the day we both finally join a raid group. Though, I am concerned for my partner. Compared to all the NPC's we've fought so far in this hellhole of a game, I've been the one on offense for most battles._

 _"Asuna..?"_

 _I turn over to see blue ocean hues staring at me with such intensity, yearning for comfort. The corners of my mouth shifted upwards forming an assuring smile. It was the least I could do for her in our darkest time._

 _"It's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen to you. We are strongest when fighting alongside each other, just remember that, Aki." Consoling her with such gentleness was enough for her to succumb to peaceful slumber._

 _I shift my body towards the ceiling, closing my eyes as I try to achieve that same peace as my cousin. It wasn't long before I was able to follow after; needing all my energy for what tomorrow had to offer._

 _'I smell something burning..'_

 _I jolt awake, quickly glancing at the side of the bed, no Aki in sight._ _Placing on my slippers, I ran downstairs to see what was on fire._

 _"Ehh.." I was left stumped, seeing Aki attempting to make breakfast. She looked a bit embarrassed, judging by her facial expression and the way she failed to comprehend what was cooking on the stove. I giggled at the result of her cooking. My glossy dark hues saw what looked to be overcooked bacon and pancakes that were either burnt or underdone._

 _"Would you like some help there champ?" I made my why towards the girl who attempted to cook._

 _"I-I.. hm.. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast since you've been cooking all our meals ever since we've been trapped in this virtual world." The flushed ravenette was pouting, looking a bit upset for the mess she made. It swelled me up with happiness that my cousin would try so hard as to surprise me._

 _"Here. I shall show you how it's done." With a teasing grin, I twirled a butter knife between my index finger and thumb, resulting in Aki looking at me dumbfounded._

 _A half hour later the both of us were now in the middle of eating breakfast. "Some people are just ridiculous, no one understand the definition of respect anymore. I left that spot for two seconds because I forgot to get the cheese." My partner was in the middle of telling a story of a bad experience that happened to her a few days ago._

 _Come to think of it.. did I even ask her how she was all those years we've been separated? Regarding the boyfriend she mentioned.. I wasn't even aware of the rest of the information she failed to mention. Staring at the uneaten eggs on my plate, a pang or guilt ran through my system._

 _"Asuna..?" How could I have been so dense.. "Asuna!"_

 _I jumped a bit, now my attention shifted back to the petite girl in front of me._

 _"Are you okay?" Aki's voice held concern as her face showed curiosity. Blinking a few times, my lips parted wanting to say the words that were never spoken. Suddenly, I received a message when my inbox showed up in front of me. Clicking, I noticed it was a reminder that the raid meeting was going to assemble soon._

 _"We should get going." The words I didn't want to say instead left my lips._

 _ **Aki's POV**_

How does it feel to be in a world we're you don't really fit in no matter how hard you try? It wasn't a pleasant feeling I can tell you that much. I've never really been a gamer myself, and I certainly didn't know how to use a sword against enemies or other NPC's. Back at the plains when me and Asuna were just starting was only a rare moment, something I'll probably never feel again.

Sometimes I feel like a burden to her.. I haven't been much help at all and that was an automatic decrease in my self-esteem.

Trapped in my own thoughts has cause me to bump into a mysterious man with a dark forest green cloak. "Oh! Sorry about that sir.." I stared at the gent apologetically, bowing slightly. All that man did was turn around, without saying another words.

"See?! What did I tell you. People just don't understand what kindness is anymore, they think they're all high and mighty above others." It felt like steam was blowing out of my ears, irritating now overcoming the prior feelings I felt.

"Come on. It's okay, there's no chance we're going to run into him again." That cheerful tone was what kept me in control. Asuna always knew what to say when the situation didn't go the way I believed. Grabbing my wrist, the chestnut brown haired girl led me to our destination.

We arrived a little bit early, so this was an opportunity to pick our seats a far distance away from the main crowd. A man with sky blue hair walked towards the crowd, raising his left hand as an indication everyone needed to quiet down.

"Hello to all my fellow members I am Diavel. I applaud to all of you for fighting through your fears and devoting yourself to the cause. Now all of you are aware of why we're here and I have some news that you could or to your own benefit when fighting." He held up a guidebook, causing everyone to look confused.

"This is no ordinary guidebook. This is one the beta testers were willing to share, applying all the knowledge they knew when dealing with Illfang the Kobold Lord." The players all gasped in shock, some of them ranting, expressing their dislike for the beta testers.

I began to feel a bit uncomfortable staying here. Scanning the arena, my set sight on the same man wearing that cloak. 'If only Asuna's words were true.'

The same unwanted feelings beginning to return until Diavel silenced everyone once more once the heated conflict finally resolved.

"Try to act like rational people, this is probably our only ticket to defeating this boss now all of you, get into groups of two or more and then I'll go over the rest of the information."

Everyone immediately began walking around.. it seemed players here already had buddies to pair up with.

Looking towards my cousin, her eyes seemed to be targeting the unknown man that upsetted me before coming here.

"Asuna.. no.." I had my doubts, he was the last man I would have picked to join our group.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Aki I know what he did was a bit rude but no one deserves to be alone.. not in this world."

Once again Asuna has outsmarted me with her words of wisdom.

Walking along with my partner, we said a reasonable distance between us and the man.

"Hey.. would you like to join our group? It seems no one else has given you an offer and I believe that bigger is better." Asuna tried to persuade him to join.

"Yeah.. sure." The young boy nodded, still not taking off his cloak. When Asuna sent him a request, his avatar name popped up. "Kirito." Both me and my cousin stated. With one final nod from the mute player, all of us became quiet.

The meeting went on as planned, having a set time to meet before starting the raid tomorrow. We all are suppose to meet outside the boss room around 7PM sharp.

That nervous feeling never left my stomach after the whole raid discussion.

Asuna and I were now sitting on the edge of a fountain placed in the Town of Beginnings. My head placed in my lap as I thought about the people back in the real world, specifically Makabe.

"I can tell you miss him."

I quickly rose my head, gazing upon the girl who seemed to read every emotion I was feeling at that moment.

"It's okay to tell me how you feel, I'm always here for you when doubts start to take affect. I never knew how it felt to miss a loved one in a romantic sense. I'm sure he's missing you just as much as you're missing him." Assuring words reached the darkest depths of my heart and produced light that never shined.

I scooted closer and gave the angel next to me a gentle hug relishing in this moment before getting up.

"Hold on. I'll go get us some food, we haven't eaten anything all day and we're gonna need strength for tomorrow."

With that, I left for a nearby food tavern.

A half hour later I returned with a few grocery bags, but what I saw when I got back had me completely speechless.

That same boy from the arena was talking to Asuna. Sadly, his face has yet to be revealed.

"What happened?" I asked once our fellow party member finally left.

"Oh. He ran into me while taking a walk around town. We just discussed a few things before he finally left."

A few specific words popped into my head, saying them without hesitation.

"Was it fate?" Her half lidded eyes widened once I stated this. Her lips curved into that cheerful smile I've always grown to adore... but the words she said next didn't quite match up with it.

"Don't be ridiculous, I don't believe in fate." She quickly turned to me and continued.

"Plus, we're in a group now remember? He can easily track our locations."

I don't even think the man cared enough to check where we were, but I decided to just let the conversation slide.

"Right. Let's go home."

 **Asuna's POV**

I was waiting patiently for my cousin to get back from the tavern, softly humming a cheerful tune to pass the time.

"Why are you out here so late?"

I jerked my head to the side and realized it was Kirito, still wearing that same cloak that hid his own identity.

"We decided to take a rest stop here and my friend offered to get us food." I said casually, tapping my fingers against the cold stone I sat on.

"Why are you out here so late?" I retorted, frowning slightly finding it odd to have bumped into this man the second time today. 'If this boy tries anything, just remember to kick'

I thought to myself as he sat a few feet away from me.

"I usually come here to gaze at the night sky, and see the lights adorn the city streets. Even if this is a virtual world, the views hold an exact replica of sceneries that are also held in the real world." Kirito replies casually.

I..never thought about it that way. I guess being in here for this long makes it seem like normal reality.

I open the palms of my hand and squeeze them, the sense of touch less greater in a world such as this.

"I better get going. You and your friend should get to training early in the morning. Diavel is holding practice sessions on the plains around then just to let you know."

With that, the unknown player took off without another word.

"What happened?" Aki finally caught up, holding the bags of food.

I explained what happened, not really finding any meaning behind it until my partner said this.

"Was it fate..?" That was preposterous, that word was something I never believed in the first place. If fate really did exist it would've happened for me years ago. That word just gives false sense of hope to people who are desperate.

I smiled at my own thoughts, turning to face the ravenette, I finally spoke. "Don't be ridiculous, I don't believe in fate." I didn't sugarcoat my words, I would never for such a childish word.

 **Makabe's POV**

I knocked on the door of the Yuuki residence, hoping someone would answer. Aki has been missing for days on end and I still hadn't managed to find a single lead on what's been going on.

I wasn't going to rest until I had Aki safe in my arms again. After years of confusing emotions with this girl, I refuse to have it all wash away like it was nothing.

The door finally opened, a man seeming to be in his middle age answered.

"Listen, you have to know something about these nervegears, I'm Masamune Makabe and I'm Aki Adagaki's boyfriend. She came here to visit your daughter Asuna and hasn't been back since."

The man at the door gave an irritated sigh and frowned at the young man. "I only work for the software company who built the nerve gears. We are all just as scared as you but I have no intentions on giving out confidential information to anybody about our progress with trying to free the captives."

He was about to shut the door, but this muscular man caught the door with his foot before it was about to shut.

"Listen wise guy, this is my business just as it's everyone else's who's family members have been taken by these machines. I want to help in any way I can, no matter what. I'm not going to stop until I know for sure Aki gets back to the real world safety." His dark blue hues showed courage, persistence and most importantly, longing.

With a sigh, the man opened the door for Masamune to enter, leaving him to gaze upon the unique furniture the Yuuki family owned.

"I'm going to make a phone call, I'll be right back." Mr.

Yuuki stated, leaving the visitor to his own thoughts as he sat on a white, leather textured couch.

Slowly closing his eyes, he thought back to when he first encountered Aki Adagaki.

"Hey, stop making a scene." A young angel came walking over with her arms crossed and a stern look on her visage.

Back then.. I used to be chubby and every guy I knew had made fun of me for it. I didn't have any one to actual call a true friend, most of them just used me because I was rich. Then, a dark haired girl who I saw as my savior came and rescued me.

"You need to be more confident in yourself and stand up to those bullies! Dry those tears away and show the world how strong you are!" She always told me, her words always seemed to affect me more than I can imagine. The only person I had around back then. The one I'll only need in this lifetime.

"Masamune!" A deep voice called out, pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

"I need to know right now, how dedicated you are to saving thousands of people. We need you're full cooperation and commitment. If you decline know, you may leave with no strings attached, but if you accept then I shall take you to the FullDive company headquarters and explain more with you there. You, my boy, will be our official guinea pig."

He.. didn't really have to say it like that, and there really want much choice either way so I went with the obvious answer. "Yes, Mr. Yuuki. I humbly accept the offer."

An hour later we arrived at the headquarters of one of the most famous software companies in Japan.

"Hello, Masamune Makabe. We've been expecting you, please follow and I'll explain why we have agreed to call you in here. I am Hayato Karibara and I'm the co development developer of the nervegears and sword art online."

I gulped nervously, seeing what looked like to be an MRI scanner from one of the hospitals but I was far from what it actually was.

"This a more technology advanced machine, much like the nervegears these things will also transmit your nerves into a virtual reality. We call these things the MNT's modified nerve transmissions. These will allow you to fully enter sword online without any dysfunction and you will be able to exit the game whenever deemed necessary. If you choose to follow through then you will have around the clock watch just in case there are any problems." Hayato seemed to be normal in height, little on the skinny side with light golden brown hair.

Each word that came out of this developers mouth just made my anxiety grow a little more worse, but I refuse to show it.

"I will still go through with your plan, please tell me when you are ready to proceed." My family instantly came into my mind.

"But I need to—" The older citizen cut him short of his sentence.

"We will order someone to discuss the situation with your legal guardian and assure them you will have all the care you need." Instant relief washed over, but that uncomfortable feeling still didn't leave knowing I would have to face danger sooner than I thought. "I have much more information I must share with you."

Being strapped in, the machine slowly pulled me into the MNT scanner and quickly placed the headgear on.

"Okay. Just say when you're ready."

"I'm ready." I said with such determination, knowing there was someone awaiting me in the other world.

 **Asuna's POV**

"H-how was that..?" I panted softly, just getting through another NPC for like the 20th time this morning.

"Just as good as the last." Aki gave me a thumbs up, walking over to give me some water to drink.

"It was a great thing you knew Diavel was holding practice for us this morning. I really notice improvement when I go one on one with enemies my level." A smile took over my expression. Aki was right, she has been increasing in her skill set, now being more frequent with her fighting.

"Asuna why don't we go take a break. You shouldn't overwork yourself or you'll end up tired for the boss fight." I could hear the concern within my cousins tone, and she was right. I've been going at it nonstop without any rest and the practice session has been over for over 3 hours.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go back and prepare for our fight. I'll help you with the gearset." Placing my rapier back, I used a teleport crystal with Aki and we both ended up back in the Town of Beginnings.

"You know what.. I find it rather odd that Kirito guy didn't show up. He was nowhere to be found during the practice run." My partner suddenly stated, walking into our home.

She was right.. and he was the one who suggested we go there in the first place.

"I guess he likes to be independent. Maybe he found a better spot to work with." Looking at Aki, she stared back with those crystal blue hues of hers.

"I suppose. He's certainly a strange guy." This was probably the first time.. I felt like disagreeing.. he seemed to be an intriguing person in my opinion, hes still like everyone else and—

My eyes widened, what was I doing.. I shouldn't be overthinking at a time like this. What shocked me the most wasn't the fact that I was looking way into what she said.. it was the fact I.. felt the need to go against her statement.

We were all cranky, waiting here for the leader to show up but no one has seen him ever sense the practice session. Suddenly a man with poofy orange hair came running up, panting trying to catch his breath.

"He's dead!!!!" He yelled, suddenly getting all dramatic as he fell to the floor.

Everyone was shocked and confused as whispers made their way around the cave.

"Diavel is dead!!! I just got the news from the people from the Town of Beginnings.

"How could this be? That's impossible! Why would anyone kill him? Now what do we do?!" People began panicking, suddenly a whistle could be heard form a far. It was.. Kirito.

"Now look. I don't know why this happened, it could be that someone didn't want us to move on from the first floor. We cannot worry about that right now, our priorities right now is to take down Illfang and we cannot do it with all of you screaming." He said in a stern tone, slowly taking off his green cloak, revealing what was underneath there all along. He had flesh colored skin, gray mysterious hues, and coal black hair. He.. definitely wasn't the man I imagined in my head.. he looked entirely different appearance wise.

"M-makabe?.." The ravenette choked out beside me, her blue hues scanning the man in front of her.

"Eh?!" I softly emitted.

"What are you talking about?" Kirito looked a bit confused, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry.. you look a lot like my boyfriend who's still in the real world." My cousin lowered her head and sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not. I'm Kirito. I haven't even seen you before in my life." He said as more of a common sense type deal. Not really trying to come off as rude.

"Alright. Don't have to push more into it." Aki pouted, crossing her arms as she got a bit defensive.

"Alright everyone, we didn't train for nothing so let's all get in there and fight!! I know we all can win this! let it be known if we don't do this now, we'll never be able to get pass this dungeon. I don't know about you guys but I'm tired of waiting.. so let's go!" He roared out, everyone else joining in for a cheer as they all rushed through the door.

"Asuna..? Are you ready?" I looked over to see Aki looking at me with an expression of slight doubt.

"We can do this. As long as we have each other, we can conquer anything." With that, me and Aki entered into a battle we both knew that meant either life or death.

End of Chapter 2 

**Please leave a review! Let me know how you are enjoying the story so far!**


End file.
